War of the Light
by Green Gallant
Summary: Through years of planning the Light has finally taken over the planet. And established a totaliarian reign. Only now has the hero community and the world they protect risen up in arms to challenge the Light. And defeat them. Will they succeed. This is war
1. Domination

_Author's Note: This is something I got started on last week. I hope you think it's good. _

**War of the Light**

**Chapter One**

**Domination**

For years they had been waiting for this, plotting and planning every minute. Every minuet detail has come down to this moment. For years they have operated under the radar, evading detection at every which turn. No one knew of their existence, even when it seemed like their plans had been exposed to the world. Their true motives remained hidden. Like shadows encompassing the light. Now after all these years of hiding, their plans have finally come to fruition, the Light has finally gained enough power to take over the world.

By manipulating various heads of state into their secretive employ the Light has effectively gained a foothold on every nation and every continent of the planet. The Light of course would not reveal themselves until it was too late as such when they bartered the UN to draft a peace treaty ending all conflicts worldwide. With the UN under their secretive command they were finally able to make their true presence known and appointing themselves the rulers of the world. Which the League didn't know about until it was too late. Each member of the Light was given sovereign command over one of the seven continents. Lex Luthor took control of North America, while the Brain heralded Europe, Ra's al Ghul ruled over the Middle East extending into China. Vandal Savage was in command of Russia and Southern Asia; Klarion the Witch Boy was given Oceania to mess around with, Queen Bea took control of Africa, while Ocean Master ruled over Central and South America choosing to stay near the Kingdom of Atlantis to torment it's people. There were only two safe havens left in the world Greenland and Antarctica, which many fled to when they had the chance. The Light chose to tolerate this, as they had no real interest in either landmass and thought they would give them a sporting chance. But in truth had actually condemned themselves to a cold and unrelenting artic abyss. To further subjugate the free will of the people the Light had created a secret layer of the Internet called the Outernet that allowed them to control and monitor the web itself. With further suppression being laid down by the Light's secret police that would drag anyone out onto the street and away for questioning.

With the Light in control of the world's governments it seemed as though the League was powerless to stop them. But this didn't stop them from trying. Much like the now revealed Secret Society of Super-Villains, the League has been building up its roster into a virtual army of superhumans, whereas the Light has answered this drafting every supervillain on the planet into an Injustice League Unlimited of sorts. And it seems now that we are on the very precedence of a global war.

Whereas the Light as recruited as many supervillains as it could. There were those that didn't side completely with the New Order or it's ideology and had actually defected to the League to serve their own interests. The most noted of which and perhaps one of the first to secede was Captain Cold, who justified his turn saying he didn't believe in true evil only shades of it. The rest of the Rouges however were more reluctant to join, seeing as they could now get away with anything. Their opinion started to turn however when Cold froze and shattered Captain Boomerang's hand scaring his teammates as well as the League. While a horrified Boomerang looked back at his stump of a wrist. And convinced the others to join at gunpoint. Cold then requested that they fix Captain Boomerang's hand, to which Zatara obliged giving him back his natural human hand.

Down on Earth tensions were rising as the world's governments and its people were now trying to launch an assault against the Light. After spending decades under the heel of previous regimes, having attained freedom prior to the Light's takeover, many in the Arabic world were outraged and took to the streets once again.

In one country a mob of freedom fighters numbering in the thousands launched an impromptu strike on the area's secret police. Police opened fire as protesters threw a large volley of rocks at the armored officers. A civilian sniper station above opened fire on the unsuspecting officers while those down on the frontlines ran roughshod using submachine guns against the police. Both sides took casualties early on as several secret police officers were felled in the resulting gunfire by civilians. The overhead fire subsided as protesters overrun the regimes with a young man carrying the flag of his nation into battle. Police attempted to fight back hitting a woman and two men. The officer responsible for their deaths fell on his back and was staked in the chest by the man with the flag, killing him. Police were driven further back by the oncoming rioters, felling several of them in cold blood but were quickly overwhelmed.

In England a similar conflict had boiled over as British protesters attacked the secret police there. The flag of their nation showing allegiance to the Brain had changed from it's traditional white to a black background with St. George's Cross as it's banner while the police battled protesters. While those fighting for their freedom rallied behind the more familiar Union Jack, which had likewise been stained black by the Light. What the rioters wielded was the true blue article. On a rooftop overlooking the battlefield stood the city's most prominent guardian. A man covered in gray plate armor, and a silted metal visor shielding his eyes, and two metal points connected to the back of said visor with a long dark cape, and golden belt looked down on the battlefield. And was joined by a young teenage girl in a bizarre costume that consisted of a yellow tunic with baggy sleeves, a green and black vest, with black tight fitting pants with red stripes running up to her thighs, red beret with a green feather, and black domino mask with long orange hair. With a coat of arms insignia of a shield and two crossed hammers on her chest. They were London's defenders and were among a new generation of heroes to oppose the Light. The Knight and Squire.

Knight and Squire stood on the edge of the rooftop, Knight with his foot slight elevated. While Squire bent over slightly looking at the battle below.

"So ya think we should join em? Cuz it looks like they could use a hand." Squire suggested.

Her mentor didn't say anything and merely jumped off the ledge to the streets below holding out his cape.

"I guess that works too." Squire mentioned still on the rooftop. The Knight fell several stories before landing on the roof of a car crushing it on impact as the battle went on around him.

The masked hero looked to his right and saw a secret police member about to execute a pinned down woman with his pistol. A line wrapped around the masked policeman's wrist as he looked up and saw the Knight fly towards him and punch him out. The woman looked on in terror as the policeman's helmet flew off while the officer hit the pavement on his back. As the chaos continued around him the hero looked back at the downed woman.

"Are you all right?" he asked. The startled woman nodded silently as he turned away from her.

"Good, get someplace safe." He ordered and raced off.

From the rooftop the Squire soon joined her master leaping from the rooftop in a swan dive before making contact with the wall and began running down it toward the crowd below. The Squire then vaulted off a lamp pole mounted to the wall and flew over the battlefield landing on top a car on the other side of the street. A ways up the street the Knight fought his way through the Brain's secret police knocking each of them out with a single punch as he fought his way forward. The Squire caught sight of one of them aiming at him from behind with a rifle.

"Knight look out!" she yelled aiming her slingshot at the policeman and hitting him in the face with a metal ball. The policeman's gun discharged hitting Knight in his shoulderblade but did no real damage because of his armor. Ricochet however hit another officer in the visor who was right next to the Knight and went down in an instant.

Another police officer grabbed Squire by the shoulders and tore her off the roof of the car. The Knight turned around to save her but was hit in the back of the neck with a rifle butt. Squire struggled with the policeman on her back and kicked him between the legs leveling him. Another officer grabbed her leg and dragged her across on her back, the Squire went for her slingshot again and hit him in the face, and swept his legs out from under him. Squire went for another metal sphere from her tool belt and aimed back in the Knight's direction where they were beating on him.

A smoke bomb went off around the Knight and the attacking officers disorienting them enough for Knight to turn the tables on them and took care of them in short order. Another officer grabbed Squire from behind holding both her arms. The young girl head butted the officer before and heeled him in the crotch. The Squire then spun around and took aim at several other officers knocking them back with an explosive sphere, before turning and covering two others with a super glue one. Another officer finally had enough and hit her across the face with the butt of his rifle knocking her out.

From the other side of the battlefield Knight yelled with other officers holding him down and fired a throwing star at the offender. The shuriken struck the officer's neck that was about to execute the downed Squire before tumbling to the ground.

Across Europe similar incidents erupted as people fought to take back their countries from the tyrants. In France a trio of superheroes were helping battle the secret police going by the names of the Musketeer, Chevalier and a female vigilante called Crimson Fox on the rooftops. While down on the streets a young man in a dark blue t-shirt, black pants and a full-face mask battled other with martial arts. The young man in question seemed to have a large bat symbol across his chest and was keeping the officers at bay with a flurry of kicks knocking one of the officers away as he glared at the others in a crouched down stance.

The police officers turned their guns on the assailant and fired as he took off leaping on a park bench before vaulting onto the base of a statue 12 feet off the ground. And quickly darted around the other side of the statue as police unloaded on him with bullets chewing away at the granite behind him.

On the otherside of the world however in Oceania Klarion has taken a more hands on approach and is instead attacking the people of one of the tiny island nations under his command. Letting his chaos magic run rampant as islanders ran for their lives while Klarion laughed manically as black lightning flew overhead. The Witch Boy then took to the skies hovering high above the small island nation turning his sights on a neighboring island and fired a blast of energy at it, engulfing the nearby island in a flash of light.

Across the continent in Arabia, Ra's al Ghul watched the uprising from his palace stronghold in a room full of monitors. At Belle Reve Prison in Louisiana, Icicle Jr. was forced to fend for his life in the midst of a prison riot. Worse yet he was forced to defend himself as his father Icicle Sr. looked on. The young metahuman was already in his powered up state as he fought his dad's larger lackeys and was losing…badly. The young Icicle threw a punch but was backhanded across the face by the woman with the rose vine tattoo and sent him spiraling to the ground.

"This is your punishment for failing me son." Icicle Sr. said leaning against a wall.

The woman grabbed the younger by his shirt and lifted him off the ground, while gripping his leg and held him overhead threatening to rip him apart. Icicle Jr. groaned as she pulled on his leg, Cam responded and fired ice shards in her face in retaliation. And was promptly dropped as he fled. Back in Micronesia the Bioship arrived in camouflage mode above Klarion's attack with Kid Flash standing by the hatch as it opened.

"You guys go help the others. Klarion is mine." He said in a serious tone and leaped out surprising his teammates.

"Wait dude your tether!" Robin yelled from his seat.

"Won't need it." he said as he dropped in headfirst over Klarion.

The Witch Boy was oblivious to his presence causing havoc as KF flipped over and yelled grabbing his attention. The Witch Boy looked up at the last minute as Wally drove his heel into the back of Klarion's head catching him completely off guard. Klarion yelled as he crashed headfirst on the beach with an explosion of sand.

"Booya." KF said softly and landed in a palm tree and slid down the trunk to where the Witch Boy lay. Klarion made a fist as he picked his face out of the sand and shot the speedster and angry look.

"Remember me?" Wally said cryptically.

"Remember you? I've never seen you before in my life!" he snarled.

"Who in blazes are you?" Klarion added as he got up.

"Your going to pay for what you did to Kent Nelson." He said never breaking his tone. Klarion bristled at him enraged.

"That old fossil? What does he…your him! You're the brat that took away my helmet!" screeched Klarion.

"Damn straight." He answered in a low voice and raced towards him. Klarion blasted him with a dark force bolt but had no effect on him as he rushed forward.

"That's not possible!" he yelled and was punched in the face by Wally.

"Insulated costume, it's totally possible." Wally stated. Klarion blasted him a second time from the ground that bounced off his chest as he raced towards him. And continued blasting him to ill effect as Kid Flash grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and threw him.

The villain landed on his feet and kept blasting at him as KF rushed forward kneeing him in the stomach, an elbow to the nose and punched his left cheek in swift order. The villain groaned receiving each hit was knocked to the ground once more. Wally grabbed his ankle and threw Klarion into a tree as the villain screamed hitting it with his back sideways. The wizard crashed to the dirt once again at the base of the tree as KF looked on.

"Come on Klarion, I thought you were a Lord of Chaos? I wouldn't think they'd let a brat like you be in the Secret Society let alone rule your own little continent. Then again it's not surprising they let you have the smallest piece." Kid Flash taunted never breaking his serious demeanor enraging Klarion. A demonic scowl appeared on his face.

"You think I'm nothing? Have you forgotten what I did to Dr. Fate? What I'm about to do to you?" he yelled firing a full powered blast of red energy. KF got down as the beam flew overhead.

A second blade of energy sliced through the sand towards the speedster, KF raced around the attack towards Klarion. But the Witch Boy countered with the same attack just as Wally closed in and blasted him back. KF backflipped and recovered sliding back on his feet as Klarion surged with energy.

"Still think you what it takes to challenge me?" Klarion growled

"Why don't you blast me again and find out you little brat?" Kid replied seriously. The Witch Boy roared and fired his strongest blast at Kid Flash.

The blast hit triggering an explosion sending Kid Flash into the air. A billow of smoke hid him from sight as he reappeared a second later overhead to Klarion's shock with a dropkick to his chest. Klarion retaliated with another short-range blast knocking Wally back into a tree snapping it in half before he hit the ground and was pinned down with a continuous blast. Klarion grinned evilly as he advanced towards the down hero who was in agony. The Witch Boy chuckled, as he got closer.

"Give up Kid Lame, your nothing without Nabu's power. You were never even a match for me to start with." Klarion stated.

"That's pretty tough talk for someone getting their butt handed to them earlier." Kid countered. Klarion narrowed his eyes and pumped out a higher dosage causing Wally even more pain. His evil smile widened as he did in the hero.

Wally vibrated his hands at supersonic speed and slammed them against them as a tidal wave of sand and soil flew at Klarion throwing him off guard. The sand and silica covered the Witch Boy disrupting his attack and concentration as he shielded his eyes. In the next instant Wally appeared before him and threw his hardest punch at Klarion's gut and was pummeling him at superspeed with a barrage of punches to his head and chest from which there was no escape. The speed of his attacks increased as Wally poured it on beating the boy senseless, and with a well-placed jab sent Klarion flying into the air and on his back. Klarion growled shielding his face in the bend of his arm muttering incoherently.

Klarion unfurled his arm staring daggers at Kid Flash before getting up.

"Argh! You're going to pay for that!" Klarion yelled as Kid rushed at him and punted Klarion like a football.

The Witch Boy screamed as he flew into the night sky from Wally's superpowered kick. The Witch Boy fought to correct himself and stopped himself in flight enraged at the young speedster. His body crackled with an aura of dark energy as his eyes turned black and his pupils into tiny red dots. And let out a demonic yell as he summoned his power into a dark energy ball, seeking to destroy the entire island. Kid glared at Klarion from the ground as he saw Klarion power up and hold the massive energy ball over his head. Wally scoffed as he shifted his weight into a counter attack.

"Playtime's over Klarion." he said and spun his body around rapidly creating a small cyclone of dust and sand. Launching himself into the air at Klarion.

"Die Flash!" Klarion yelled and hurled the massive ball at his nemesis.

Kid Flash spiraled upward towards the aggressor catching Klarion off guard. As Wally neared closer and swatted the energy sphere aside. The black and purple sphere crashed into the ocean and exploded as Wally flew at him with a war cry, startling Klarion and punched him as hard as he could in the face. The impact rippled over the boy wizard's face in slow motion knocking him to the side, before time sped up and Wally nailed him with a devestating roundhouse kick to the back of his head and sent him crashing into the shoreline. A massive deluge of water erupted from where he hit and came down as rain on the island. And leaving a massive crater on the edge of the island where Klarion lay and had already struggled to get up. Kid Flash spiraled down through the air and slammed into Klarion's back spinning at superspeed using himself as a drill. Klarion yelled in pain as he ripped through the back of his suit blazer. In the next instant Wally kicked him in the side and skipped violently across the water on his side before sinking under the tide. Wally watched from the shoreline as the reign of Klarion seeming ended.

Underneath the ocean as he sank toward the bottom, a red and black aura appeared and teleported the boy wizard to saftey. Back on dry land Kid turned his attention to Klarion's orange tabby and familar Teekl giving it a murderous look. Teekl hissed arching it's back and teleported out as well. The frightened and newly liberated islanders gathered around Kid Flash as he looked to where Klarion vanished.

"That's one down, five more to go." he said with a partial sigh of relief.

_Author's Note: All right so I didnt really know where I was going with this. I kind of feel like it's nothing but meaningless violence, no real plot. lol. I dont know. Why dont you tell me what you think, and if you'd like to read more? Honestly I've wanted to write a Kid Flash/Klarion rematch scene for a long time and this was my first time writing the Witch Boy. And to give Kid Flash a kickass fight scene, kind of show how he can utilize his superspeed powers. Let me know what you think, _

_Please review, _

_Green Gallant. _


	2. Decimation

Moments after his defeat in Oceania, Klarion the Witch Boy fell through the red and black portal in the Light's stronghold sopping wet. The Witch Boy groaned as he carried himself in cradling his ribs in his hand, his face badly swollen from the barrage of hits he took from Kid Flash during the encounter.

"Stupid kid, I'll kill him next time I see him." Klarion muttered to himself as he sat down in a chair. His familiar Teekl came through the portal a moment later and meowed sitting down at his master's feet.

"Not now Teekl." Klarion groaned. A metal door on the opposite side of the room slid open as Abra Kadabra came into the room.

"I can see your little excursion didn't go as planned." The psuedo magician scoffed.

"What are you doing here Kadabra?" grumbled Klarion.

"I should have known you'd be the first to fall Klarion. It's all over the news." Kadabra told him. Klarion grit his teeth and looked up at him.

"You want to make something of it?" he snarled and a dark aura flared up around him as he stood up.

"I don't know what the Light was thinking making you a member of it's inner circle." Abra said huffed.

"You don't even have real powers! All you are is a fake! You dare think that _I'm _inferior? I could turn you into a toad right now if I wanted to, or fry you where you stand. _My_ powers are real; I can do whatever the hell I want to you or anyone else Kadabra. _And don't. You. Forget it._" he warned and stormed off. Teekl hissed at the man raising it's back and went off following its master as he left.

The door slammed shut leaving Kadabra in the room, the faux magician scoffed unimpressed at the boy's immaturity.

"I still say I should have been in that inner circle." He said to himself.

"The reason he's in the inner circle is because he's a Lord of Chaos." A man said startling Kadabra as he emerged from the shadows. A bald headed man in a dark business suit cast a smug smile as he made his presence known.

"He may be immature but he is powerful." Lex Luthor added.

"If you wanted a sorcerer then why not ask Wotan or myself?" Abra Kadabra asked.

"Because the former was busy being a decoy for our Injustice League. And you simply don't measure up." he answered coolly as he walked past.

"Maybe when you gain real magic powers instead of advanced technology then we'll talk." Luthor said as he left the room as well. Again the faux-stage magician found himself alone in the room and scoffed bitterly as he left.

Back in Oceania, Kid Flash remained on the shoreline looking out to the water where his battle with Klarion ended. The speedster hadn't moved from his spot since the region was liberated and seemed lost in thought as Artemis walked up beside him.

"So you finally got your revenge on him huh?" she said in a soft voice looking out at the ocean as well.

"More or less" he answered.

"You know he'll be back right?" she asked.

"More than likely." He replied.

"And he'll probably be even madder at you when he comes back." she said matter of factly.

"Let him, it'll make beating him down again that much more satisfying." He said with eyes locked on the ocean. Wally and Artie's communicators chirped grabbing their attention.

"Guys we don't have time for this, Batman's facing down half his rouges gallery back in Gotham!" Robin ordered as the Bioship flew overhead.

"Let's go." Wally said as the grappling lines dropped from the ship. The pair jumped and grabbed on as they were pulled up as they took off.

Once inside Wally and Artemis took their seats as Megan sat at the controls.

"Activating Mega Thrusters." She stated.

"There's no time for that. We should have been in Gotham yesterday. I'm trying something new everyone hold on!" Robin stated as he took over.

"What are you doing?" Wally asked from his seat.

"Taking a shortcut." He answered as a Zeta Beam Generator powered up behind them. Wally and Artemis looked back over their shoulders and could see it start up.

"You put a Zeta Drive in here?" he said alarmed.

"It's the only way we can be everywhere at once." Robin answered grimly.

"_Recognized: Bioship. Coordinates set. Emergency Access granted. Level One." _ The computer said as the ship was transported in a flash of light.

And appeared over the skies of a burning Gotham City a few seconds later. The team looked out their windows in horror as half the city's buildings were engulfed in flames.

"Oh man…" Kid muttered to himself while Robin remained dead silent and focused on the situation at hand.

"There. Set us down there." he ordered pointing ahead. M'gann complied and set the Bioship down in an open street. Robin undid his harness and bolted out without saying another word.

"Should we…like? Help him or something?" Megan asked the others. Before either of them could answer Robin was already a block away and had locked onto his first opponent.

"Riddler!" he yelled grabbing his attention.

The arch criminal turned and was shocked to see Robin fly towards him and threw up his question mark cane, firing the sphere end that turned into a spiked projectile. Robin vaulted over the spiked sphere as it crashed into a building behind him and punched the Riddler in the face flattening him. The Boy Wonder landed beside his head a moment later as his cape touched the pavement. The Riddler groaned and moved slightly, but was clearly out of it as Robin stood up and looked down the street to where his next battle awaited him and took off.

Megan, Kid and Artemis to where Robin had taken down the Riddler a few seconds later. But their teammate had already vanished into the urban environment.

"Sure doesn't look like he needs our help." Artie said.

"C'mon." Wally said pressing on.

In a city square on the other side of the block, the Dark Knight was already entrenched in battle with his primary villains including the Joker, Mister Freeze, Clayface, Two-Face, Penguin and others. And was engaged in a knife fight with the Joker holding him at arm's length as the other villains looked on.

"How does it feel watching your city burn Batsy?" the Joker mocked flashing the knife infront of his own face. The Dark Knight glared at him in silent protest as the Joker came towards him with his wicked grin.

Batman dodged him as the Joker swung his blade back and forth at his stomach and the Joker pursued him. The Joker held his blade over his shoulder as he charged the Dark Knight and Batman flipped over the Harlequin of Havoc's shoulder, as the Clown Prince of Crime followed him with his eyes and was met with a boot to the back forcing him into a pile of garbage. The Joker spun around as a flurry of razor tipped playing cards flew out of his sleeve towards the Batman's face in slow motion. The Dark Knight sidestepped and dodged them as they embedded in the brick building behind him.

The Joker extended his other arm and an explosion erupted as colorful snake streamers shot out an enveloped Batman's arms and torso together. The Dark Knight struggled against them as the Joker got up with his knife back in his hand.

"You like that? It's a new trick I picked up. Those snakes are like steel cables. Totally escape-proof! Not that any of that will matter. Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!" the Joker laughed as he approached him.

A trail of explosions went off infront of him a moment later as Robin appeared overhead hurling flash bang grenades at him. The Joker threw his knife at the Boy Wonder just barely missing his face and chest and kicked the Joker in the face. Batman used the distraction to free himself from his binds with a miniature saber saw in his glove and began cutting. The other villains however saw their opportunity and attacked Batman while he was freeing himself. The Joker was in a crumpled heap on his knees and face as Robin stood before him.

"_Bird Boy!" _the Joker growled from the pavement and looked back at him.

"That wasn't very nice. Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!" he said getting up and dusted himself off.

"I was wondering when I'd run into you again. I was beginning to think you abandoned us." He added straightening his jacket.

"I've been busy. You know defending the world from an apocalyptic war. I'm sure you understand." Robin replied in a low, serious voice.

The Joker grinned as he pulled out another razor blade and brushed his hair with it, checking his reflection in it.

"Now that's no reason not to visit your old Uncle Joker is it?" his tone became more deranged as he looked back.

"Let's fix that shall we?" the Joker smiled with a darker tone.

In Washington, D.C. Superboy fought a solo battle against Lex Luthor's hired goons on the steps of the Capital Building. But instead of a secret police, or supervillains like in other countries. Conner was faced with specially trained, military-esk metahumans with strong loyalties to the United States government. And was led by a broad shouldered blonde haired, blue eyed, operative in a white t-shirt with a chest harness and red and white arrow striped shoulderpads with a blue and white star in the middle, with military accoutrements and an assault rifle. Conner narrowed his eyes at the men that stood in his way.

"I'm sorry son, but I cant let you pass." The Americommando said holding his rifle to the side and cocked it. While the rest of his men had theirs trained on the Boy of Steel.

"And I'm afraid you give me no choice." Superboy warned as more rifles cocked.

"Come on don't you know who your defending in there?" he said trying to reason with them.

"We know son." The Americommando replied.

"Then why are you protecting him?" Conner demanded.

"It's our job." He said. The group opened fire on Superboy. The bullets tore through his clothing, as he rushed up the stairs towards them. Letting out a war cry with his fist held back.

In Atlantis the battle for a kingdom's soul waged, between the forces loyal to Aquaman and the minions belonging to Ocean Master and by extension Black Manta. And though the entire population of Atlantis rose up against them they were no match for Ocean Master's secret weapon, which he activated with the press of a button. A large shadow loomed over the battlefield as the Atlantians looked up in horror and saw the massive starfish creature that had been frozen in ice centuries prior in the science center before the raid. The starfish creature loomed overhead casting its shadow over the Atlantians and placed them under its telepathic command.

In no time the Atlantians were under its control as were Aquaman, Aqualad, Garth, Tula and Mera. Ocean Master smirked and held his brother's trident overhead in triumph. His eyes glowed red as he turned his new subjects on there once and former king as the mindless droves latched onto him. King Orin himself was helpless as he too was under Ocean Master's command, and the droves threatened to tear him apart. Aqualad along with Queen Mera, Garth and Tula strangely enough didn't participate but watched nonetheless. Ocean Master enjoyed the scene and the prospect of the great Aquaman being ripped apart by his own subjects. And although they seemed to be under his complete command, inside their bodies Kaldur and Mera are screaming at Aquaman to get away, as were Garth and Mera. But their cries would go unaided, as their bodies didn't move an inch.

Ocean Master grinned as his whim was heeded and the Atlantians proceeded to tear their king apart. Ripping him from his head, limbs and torso. Tears started to form in the eyes of Aqualad and Tula as they were forced to look away internally. While Garth hung his head and Mera was too shocked to even register. While feelings of rage started to boil over inside Aqualad's body at his mentor's senseless passing. His anger grew at the boy screamed inside his body and finally broke free of the mind control enraged startling Ocean Master and Black Manta. At the same time Tula and Garth broke free of their hold along with Mera who were equally outraged and Kaldur launched himself at the pair of villains.

The Atlantian drew his right Water Bearer creating a hammer construct and flew at them, Black Manta fired his wrist blaster but missed as an enraged Kaldur slammed his hammer into the Ocean Master's ribs breaking them on contact before swinging it at Black Manta's chest. The villain's armor shielded him from the brunt of the attack as Aqualad went on the warpath with him. While Tula, Garth and Mera went after Ocean Master, who was critically injured and couldn't breathe. Aqualad continued battering Black Manta with his hammer construct who seemed helpless against him. Manta retaliated and fired a miniature rocket from his shoulder, but Kaldur dodged it and tore the weapon from his shoulder beating him across the helmet with it. Manta then resorted to his wrist blaster and hit him in the chest point blank. But only angered him further as Kaldur drew his left Water Bearer turning it into a sword and slashed at his chest.

"Stay away from me!" he yelled and continued firing his wrist blaster while Kaldur blocked it with his weapons.

A water whip wrapped around the device tearing it from his arm as Kaldur flew and hit him in the face.

"Now let's see how you feel!" Kaldur'ahm roared grabbing his shoulders and electrocuted him at full charge. The conductivity of the water amplified his powers as Black Manta roared in pain and his skeleton became visible for a few seconds. Aqualad punched him out a moment later.

Before a similar fate could befall him, Ocean Master beat a hasty retreat and teleported from the battlefield before Tula, Garth and Mera could reach him, leaving them to mourn their fallen king. Garth soon crushed the device controlling the starfish creature underfoot returning it and the denizens back to normal. The magic user sighed and closed his eyes knowing he couldn't save his king. Before long the others realized what had happened and were horrified at what they saw. A woman in the crowd covered her mouth in shock, as Queen Mera descended upon her husband's corpse and knelt in the midst of them. And broke down in tears.

Kaldur hung his head and looked away as Tula's eyes welled up and buried her head in Garth's chest who tried his best to comfort her. The royal head scientist Vulko approached Queen Mera from behind gripping her shoulders. The queen instinctively placed her hands on top of his and squeezed them in anguish.

"We may still be able to save him." he mentioned.

"What?" she said looking back at him. Kaldur and the others raised their heads and listened.

"Aquaman's physiology may allow us to reconstitute him and restore him to life." the scientist said sounding hopeful. The queen wiped a tear from her eye.

"Do you really think it's possible?" she asked standing up.

"If we splice some of his genetic material together with that of the starfish creature we may be able to revive him. But we have to hurry, cell death had already started to occur in him." he said looking down at the body.

"Yes, of course." She stated softly.

"Get to it!" he ordered as palace guards rushed to pick up the pieces. While one of the shark men lopped off one of the star creature's tentacles and took it with him. And rushed with the body of Aquaman to the medical center to revive him.

"Do you think it'll work?" Garth asked his friends.

"It has to." Kaldur answered and swam after the soldiers, leaving his friends behind. Garth looked back at Tula as they followed.


	3. Devastation and Initiation

_Author's Note: I know this is usually one of the worst times to post a story. Hope you guys like this new installment. _

_**War of The Light **_

_**Chapter 3**_

Back in Washington, Superboy continued to face off with the armed guards on the steps of the capital. The black suited soldiers all tackled him at once trying to hold him down as an enraged Superboy continued battling their leader the Americommando. Whose hands were just inches away from his face, the men did their best to hold down the Boy of Steel but were unsuccessful as he threw them off at once. The soldiers flew in all directions and some tumbled down the capital steps. Superboy grabbed the Americommando's chest harness and stared him in the eye.

"Why are you helping him?" he demanded. Who couldn't possibly understand why anyone would help defend a murderer like Lex Luthor.

The Americommando looked back at him calmly and stated.

"It's my job." He replied.

"But _why_ help him?" he demanded in anger. The Americommando remained calm even as Superboy looked ready to kill him.

"Because I'm a solider, I don't like it anymore than you do. But I have a loyalty to this nation. I'm sorry. I'm only following orders." The Americommando replied turning away.

"And what will you do to me?" he asked looking back at him. Superboy narrowed his eyes and released his grip on the marine.

"Your not the enemy." He replied in an equally calm demeanor. A smile played on the commando's face.

"I'm glad we have an understanding then." He smirked.

"So how would you like to help me topple him?" Superboy asked.

"I'd be breaking rank and probably court marshaled for treason. But it'll be worth It." the Americommando replied with a smirk. Superboy smirked back and nodded.

"Sorry about roughing up your team." He said turning away.

"Your just doing your job." The commando replied coolly and addressed his men.

"Alpha Company we have a new objective. For too long we've served under a dictator, it's time we take our country back and restore the ideals it once stood for. Whose with me?" he asked. The men slowly recovered from being knocked out and looked up at their commanding officer on top the stairs.

The soldiers looked at each other not sure how to answer till a single black Marine stood up. Others seemed to accept and stood up as well before the entire battalion Superboy was battling were back on their feet in unspoken agreement.

"Then let's make things right for a change." Their leader said.

In the executive mansion a mile away, Superman made his way through the levels of security. As Secret Service agents tried in vain to stop him and were quickly swatted aside by the Man of Steel into the walls and potted plants dotting the hallway. The double doors to the Oval Office opened a minute later as Superman entered to face his most hated adversary the overall ruler of North America on behalf of the Light, Lex Luthor.

The folically-impaired overlord stood behind the president's desk as the Man of Steel glared dangerously at him from across the floor, standing directly on the president's seal etched into the carpet. Luthor seemed cool and relaxed while Superman was seething in anger and almost poised to kill him. A callous smile played on his lips as he sat behind his desk.

"Finally taking the direct approach I see. Come in, have a seat. I've been expecting you for quite some time. And shut the door won't you? It gets a little drafty in here." he greeted snidely as though they were friends. The Man of Steel merely glowered at him as he stood over him.

"So tell me Superman is this how you imagined it would end? Or shall I just simply call you Clark?" he asked.

The Man of Tomorrow narrowed his eyes at Luthor who could see the effect he was having on him. A smile played on his face as he faced him.

"What's the matter? No witty comeback about how you're going to stop me? How Truth, Justice and the American Way will always prevail over me?" Luthor mocked and noted the intensity of his adversary's glare.

"No, I can see it in your eyes your not here for justice, you here for revenge. You always knew it would come to this didn't you? That I wouldn't stop until I finally pushed you over the edge. And all it took was rubbing out a few of your friends." He added gesturing towards his wall.

His eyes switched over to the wall Luthor was pointing at and could see four framed front-page newspaper articles about the recent tragedies in his life. Superman seethed in anger as he read off each of them. The first one of the Washington Post reading in big black letters _'Superman Exposed!_' publishing his secret identity, with his picture in uniform in the very middle. With a smaller article off to the side declaring his real name as Clark Kent. And the subsequent attacks that followed in his civilian identity. With a third article showing Daily Planet editor Perry White's shock at Superman's identity.

A second framed headline was of the Daily Planet's front-page reading: _'Superman Paramour, Lois Lane injured in Assassination Attempt.' _While the bottom half of the front page featured a related story reading: reading _'Superman's Pal, Jimmy Olsen also critical in botched assassination attempt. May not survive.'_

The third framed article was also of The Daily Planet reading _'Beloved Editor Assassinated. Long time Daily Planet editor Perry White found dead in his office. Luthor may be responsible.' _And the forth and final article reading _'Daily Planet closes after attacks. Prints last issue today.'_ Superman crackled his fist in anger remembering the day the Daily Planet was bombed. That it was delivered to Perry's office in a small brown box, and how no one was expecting it when it went off. Perry was the first to go as he opened it, and took out his office. The blast was small but sufficient as Clark dove to protect Lois but couldn't protect Jimmy in time who was in the crosshairs.

And was horrified at what had happened, his first thought was to check on Jimmy who was caught up in the blast. If he had grabbed him before lunging to protect Lois he could have saved him. Lois was unhurt and immediately rushed to Jimmy's side as Clark went to check on Perry only to find his office demolished and Perry a burning husk. A funeral was held a few days later as he was laid to rest and Jimmy was hospitalized. Lois would then be kidnapped by Luthor's men in an ambulance posing as paramedics and shot her inside the ambulance before Superman could even think to reach her.

She'd been hit in the stomach at close range while an enraged Superman attacked the ambulance ramming it on it's side with Lois and Jimmy inside and beat the stuffing out of the men who attacked her. In the present day his knuckles cracked as he starred daggers back at Luthor who sat casually behind his desk. The forth and final framed article was of the Daily Planet's closing following the attack. Luthor smiled behind his desk even as Superman's anger grew.

"Your friends and collogues were all defiant till the end. Especially your former boss, the _things he would write about Me._" he said in an amused tone.

"How I was really a mass murdering psychopath that would do anything to earn a quick buck. Never retracted a statement once despite numerous threats of libel among other things. He never backed down from me one time even when I threatened his life. Such men are hard to find these days. However it seems as though your little girlfriend and photographer friend were just as defiant as he was. It's a shame what happened to them though. I've already taken away what was precious to you. Question is, can you do the same? Are you willing to do what it takes to finish me off once and for all? Or are you going to buckle underneath your inane standards like you always do?" he said in a more controlled voice.

His adversary however showed enormous control by not shoving the entire executive desk down his nemesis' throat, while Luthor continued to cruelly taunt him.

"All your power and you cant do a damn thing about it. You can't kill someone no matter how deserving of death they are even when they hurt the ones you care about most. You could never do what was necessary Superman, not even with stakes like this. Your only option at this rate is to fail. Even if you put me away in jail it _wont_ solve anything. People are dead because of your inaction. Well I'm a man _of_ action and I've always believed in getting it right the first time. So now I'm going to end things here personally." He said drawing a gun on him.

The Man of Steel never wavered with the gun pointed directly in his face even as Luthor held a luminescent green bullet in his hand.

"You see what this is Superman? I'm about to do the one thing you never could. I'm eliminating the competition once and for all. Say hello to Perry for me." he grinned cocking his pistol.

Superman grabbed his wrist breaking it in the next instant as he drew back his fist and punched Luthor in the face, sending him through the oval office window. And flipped the desk out at him as he fell. Outside the heavy wooden desk flew at him as Luthor activated his rocket shoes and evaded the falling furniture as Superman lunged out the window towards him with arms above his head. The Man of Steel yelled as he punched Luthor again in the face. The crimelord fired a kryptonite bullet tearing the edge of his cape as Superman punched his torso and sent him into the front gate.

Luthor fired his rockets again as Kal-El came at him and took dead aim with his pistol and fired at close range. A flash of light washed over as the Man of Steel caught the bullet in his hand horrifying Luthor as Superman stared back at him. And threw the bullet back at him, deliberately missing him and impaling a stone pillar by the front gate behind him. A small cut appeared on Luthor's left earlobe a moment later as Luthor sponged it with his hand and saw his fingertip saturated with blood and wore a mixture of outrage and shock towards the Man of Steel. To think he could hit him with such pinpoint accuracy was unnerving to the overlord. And twisted his features into a hideous scowl enraged that the Kryptonian was toying with him.

"That's the problem with you Luthor. You can dish it out, but you can never take what others give you." his adversary finally stated. Luthor gripped the handle of his glock as it quaked violently in his hand.

"I could crush you anytime I want Luthor. And as much as I want to right now…I wont. You could never play at my level Luthor. With all your toys and gadgets you'll only be second best to me. A lowly, cowardly, miserable shell of a man." Superman said in a low serious voice as he walked towards him. Throwing his archenemy into a rage.

The industrialist roared pressing a button on his belt buckle multiple bomb blasts went off around them as Luthor stood up and a small green rocket ship flew at him. The super criminal threw out his arms as the rocket transformed into a mech suit and enveloped his body in an instant and rushed at Superman hitting him in the face knocking him back. The enraged industrialist continued to pummel Superman's face with his fists, till Clark grabbed and threw him over his shoulder. The villain roared firing a barrage of rockets from his wrists as his opponent stood his ground and was engulfed in the blast.

Luthor grit his teeth as Superman came out of the inferno and hit him several times in the face. Luthor recovered using a wrist mounted gatling gun and fired as bullets bounced off his chest and was again struck in the face by Superman throwing him into the roof of the White House. Recovering almost inhumanly fast Luthor leveled a much larger rocket at the Man of Steel who flew past it as it exploded and broke Luthor's jaw with a right hook. Luthor swung around with an opposing elbow as Superman caught it and flipped him on his back. Luthor whirled around firing his Gatling gauntlet at his ankles who leaped and forced Luthor through the roof into the office below crushing his gatling gauntlet underfoot as Luthor yelled as lightning crackled from it. Superman grabbed his opponent as Luthor opened his chest plate firing a full powered blast of Kryptonite throwing Superman through a wall.

The villain got up a moment later cradling his right arm as it hung off to the side his Kryptonite chest reactor still glowing. Cautiously followed his mortal enemy into the next room and saw no trace of him at first. The Man of Steel roared and tackled Luthor with a forearm to the throat as he flew back punching the Kryptonite reactor shattering the large chunk that was as big as Luthor's chest, and splintered into several large chunks. The pair flew out of the Oval Office one more in slow motion and punching through the stomach of his mech armor rupturing it. And crashed into the front lawn in an explosion of dirt and debris as the ground shook.

As the dust cleared Luthor was laying flat on his back spread eagle, electricity crackling from it as the Man of Steel stood over him his right fist bleeding profusely from the Kryptonite. Luthor groaned struggling to get up but was unable to his chest and shoulders barely lifted before falling flat and losing consciousness. The Man of Steel stood stone faced over him his fallen opponent.

"You never stood a chance." He stated.

At the Light's secretive HQ, Secret Society leader Vandal Savage watched the battle from his command center with numerous screens before him. The scar faced Vandal watched with little regard for fellow L-2 member Lex Luthor

"Seems as though Luthor has run into some trouble." Queen Bee said walking up behind him. The scar-faced man narrowed his eyes at the monitor and said nothing at first.

"The Justice League has already defeated two of our members. How are they?" he asked with no real concern over them.

"Klarion will be all right, but Ocean Master and Black Manta are in critical condition following Atlantis. It seems as though the boy got the best of them." Queen Bee stated.

"And now Luthor joins their ranks." Vandal said looking at the monitor.

"Can't say he doesn't deserve it. So what do we do? At the rate their moving it'll be a matter of time before they get to us. We're all that's left of the leadership." Queen Bee said concerned. Vandal continued staring at the screen and narrowed his eyes even more.

"It wont come to that. Launch the countermeasures. It's time the League is shown its place in the world." He answered. Queen Bee nodded and went over to a nearby council behind Vandal and entered a key code.

In the depths of their base was a laboratory not unlike the one Superboy was once raised in. In this lab were six individual beings kept in stasis pods, each wearing their own unique costume. The first was a slender man with long white hair, and Caucasian features wearing a white solar costume with a gold inverted triangle and a circle in the middle of his chest. While the one next to him was dressed in a black costume with an overcoat and black cowl covering his face, with his symbol being an eclipsed moon on his chest. While the other projects' features were eschewed by the reflective glass pods further down the line. The man in the white suit opened his eyes with a menacing stare.

Further down the line more of the subjects started to awaken including the man in black, a winged female humanoid dressed in green, a second female coated in a metallic skin seemingly without clothes. And further still down the line was a mechanical construct in dark armor with green glowing lines throughout it's body armor. And had a black featureless face other than the small half ellipse shape where it's eyes were as it came on line, with glowing red eyes. Upon closer inspection inside the robot's chest cavity was an active Green Lantern Power Battery with a slew of metallic cables running through it. Even closer still a live Green Lantern Power Ring resided within the battery's core that hovered freely inside it.

As the robot came on line, it's designation was made clear on the outside of it's stasis pod reading: _Project: Green Lantern, alias: Hard Drive. _

The robot awakened as the stasis pods on the other subjects opened up letting each one out in succession before the android's release. The other pods reading from far right to left starting with the man in white read: _Project: Sun God, alias: Apollo. _The man in the black overcoat and cowled mask reading _Project: Dark Eclipse: alias, Midnighter. _The winged female humanoid read _Project: Thanagar, alias: Swift._ The metallic woman's pod read _Project: Builder, alias: Engineer. _While the fifth one read _Project: Mercy, alias: Doctor _whose form was hidden from sight. While the sixth and final pod slid open releasing the aforementioned Project: Green Lantern now codenamed Hard Drive as it stepped out and joined its brethren.

The six figures stood in a row as they awaited command from their superiors. At that same time a team of specialists were helping prep an African-American operative as he climbed inside a red and white mech suit that was as tall as he was. The chest plate was split open down the middle, as he was strapped in. The suit was primarily red with a white chest plate giving it a muscled appearance, featuring a blue circle with red outline and a yellow lightning bolt as it's chest symbol. The front of the suit slid shut as the logo spun and hissed showing it was sealed. Once he was inside the armor the pilot was outfitted with a red matching helmet with wingtips on the sides and a blue visor with an inverted triangle shielding his identity.

With his teammates ready _Project: Mercury_ codenamed _Accel_ stood ready and waiting. Back in the Light's command center Queen Bee stood next to Vandal Savage as they peered at the monitors.

"It's time that we take back the planet." Vandal stated.

_Author's Note: I dont know if it's extremely obnoxious of me to post a new chapter on a major American holiday or not. Since it's Thanksgiving and most of us will be away from the computer including myself. I figure Black Friday would be an even worse day to try. So let me know what you think of this chapter, if anyone reviews at all that is. lol. Hope you guys have a Happy Thanksgiving. _

_Please review, _

_Green Gallant. _


End file.
